protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin
Shin, primarily known just as 'Supreme Kai '''is the ruler of the east quadrant of the universe. He was originally the East Kai of Universe 7, before becoming it's Supreme Kai. He is a supporting character in ''Dragon Ball Z ''and it's sequel ''Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Shin is short, purple-skinned with a white mohawk and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. Personality When Shin first appears, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyans power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Majin Buu make him seem more fearful and innocent, most likely due to his previous inability to combat those kind of powerful beings himself. Although he knows a good amount of information about the universe, he is still somewhat ignorant of some important things known by other Kais and Gods of Destruction, due to his lack of full training since the elimination of the other Supreme Kais. For example, he was completely unaware of Zeno and who he was, as in the Tournament of Destroyers, he asked his ancestor who he was, for which he was slapped on the head and informed. Adding onto this, he was unaware of Ultra Instinct, while many of the other Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais were familiar with the ability. Yet another example was his obliviousness about the fusing abilities of the Potara, which led to him fusing with Kibitobefore realizing the fusion would be permanent. Generally, Shin believes that Supreme Kais must uphold a moral standard. He holds some disgust for perversion, as when Goku offered dirty magazines to Old Kai in exchange for unlocking Gohan's power, Shin tells Goku that such an offer was inappropriate, only to be extremely shocked and disgusted when he learns that Old Kai actually uses his omniscient vision to see girls playing volleyball on the beach, yelling "You call yourself a Kai?!" In the Dragon Ball Super''manga, Shin condemns Goku Black for engaging in behavior unbecoming of a Supreme Kai after the latter mortally wounds Gowasu. He has a strained relationship with Beerus as he rarely gets along with him though he tolerates his occasional rough and rude behavior towards him. Their relationship is further strained after the Grand Minister announced the stipulations for the Tournament of Power, accusing Beerus of slacking off instead of doing his job. Background Before becoming the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Shin had been an apprentice to the old Supreme Kai, he eventually become a full-fledged Supreme Kai. Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with his fellow Supreme Kais, Shin was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that North and West Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Shin and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu who had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what Old Kai later called the huge Buu, or in the games and by TV known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Shin, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Huge Buu. But Huge Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Shin was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Shin eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Shin then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Shin then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Shin became known simply as ''the Supreme Kai. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deities Category:Supporters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Sage Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Bigger Good Category:Telekinetics Category:Universal Protection Category:Males Category:Chi Masters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals